pokemonsolarlightlunardarkfandomcom-20200216-history
Mountree
Mountree is a dual-type / Pokémon. It evolves from Forestone at level 36. It is the final form of Herovor. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Mountree using the Mountreenite. Biology 'Physiology' Mountree possess a large hardened soil shell that is similar to a tortoise's. On the shell are three small trees that seem to be planted on small, mud-like hills, as opposed to the three shoots that appear on a Forestone's back. This soil-like shell is brown in colour and contains a few small yellow dots towards the middle that have the appearance of small pebbles. Its lower body is a soft, olive-like color that is known to be a weak spot. The large shell gives them a lot of protection from even the strongest of enemies. It has clawed, stumpy legs that make it exceptionally hard for it to run fast or long distances. The rest of its body is green in color, so that it blends in more with the surrounding forest flora. Its head possesses three small horns that give it an incredible boost in using head-smashing moves. Its eyes are marine blue which gives a less intimidating look to it, to show that it is the guardian of all forest-dwelling Pokémon. 'Special abilities' Mountree has an exceptionally hard shell, even harder than granite. However, the weight of its hardened soil-like shell make it very slow, although its speed can increase when it uses . The horn and armor on its head make it capable of using powerful moves that require the use of a . The small shoots on its back are actually trees, and they can shoot powerful sharp edged leaves at opponents from them. 'Behavior' Mountree is extremely brave and will attack foes that may be much more poweful than itself. It is very protective of its home forest and will defend it at all costs. Mountree will never leave its forest. It often scares away forest Pokémon that may attempt to nest on its shell. 'Habitat' Mountree will always live in the forest that it was first born in. At this point of its life, it will most likely be the most strongest Pokémon in the whole forest and thus will act as a guardian for all the forest life. Game data 'Pokédex entries' 'Game locations' 'Held items' 'Stats' 'Mountree' 'Mega Mountree' 'Type effectiveness' , , and moves is 1½×}} 'Learnset' 'By leveling up' 'By TM/HM' 'By breeding' 'By tutoring' 2}} 1}} 3}} 4}} 3}} 4}} 2}} 2}} 4}} 2}} 5}} 1}} 3}} 1}} 4}} 5}} 2}} 1}} 5}} 2}} 'Evolution' |image1 = HerovorFront.png |name1 = Herovor |type1-2 = Grass |type2-2 = Rock |evo2 = |image2 = ForestoneFront.png |name2 = Forestone |type1-3 = Grass |type2-3 = Rock |image3 = MountreeFront.png |name3 = Mountree}} Sprites Mountree Mega Mountree Trivia *Mountree was originally named Mounthorn. * Torterra is also a Grass-type starter based on a turtle. * Mountree is the only Starter to have his HA changed from Shell Armor to Solid Rock * Mountree has the Highest base HP of all Rock-Type Pokemon. 'Origin' Mountree is based on a tortoise with trees sprouting from its shell. It may also take inspiration with the Stegosaurus. 'Name origin' Mountree is a blend of the words mountain and tree. 'Previous designs' In other languages Category:Unobtainable in the Wild